


I Make the Rules

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "Did I say that out loud?"





	I Make the Rules

Gabriel swore under his breath as he fiddles with the cufflinks. He had always found them unnecessary. Why not just have buttons, dammit?! The accessories should have been the least of his concerns. If this undercover mission went to shit, a lot of people could die. But there was one agent in particular that had a good portion of his concern. He knew it was wrong for a commander to fall for an agent, but he couldn’t help these feelings. Every time he saw you in training or in the field, he was mesmerised. Your mind was as sharp as your skills and you were beautiful to boot. You didn’t fear him, but then again, he never gave you reason to. He was always respectful of you and, dare you say it, even kind? To a point it was infuriating. He had held you back from a number of dangerous missions. Ones you knew you were well capable of completing. But not this time. This time you had demanded to be back out in the field. Surprisingly, Gabriel agreed, albeit reluctantly.

He was too preoccupied adjusting his ear piece that he didn’t hear you approach, getting stunned as you rested a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, grabbing his gun and taking aim as he did. You held up your hands, showing him you were unarmed, and flashed a small smile. As soon as he recognised you he immediately lowered the weapon and tucked it back into his jacket.

“Christ, (Y/N), I could have shot you, you need to be more careful,” he grumbled.

“Says the guy not paying attention. We’re on stage in five, better get ready to work for that Oscar, sir.”

He merely grunted in response, looking back down at his wrists as he tried to fix the cufflinks. You found yourself grabbing his wrists and doing it for him. Your hand moved to fix his bowtie before it even dawned on you how inappropriate this was. He was your commanding officer, not just some friend. As soon as it was fixed you took a step back, blushing slightly.

“Excuse me, sir. I know you had that, I just… Never mind,” you murmured, looking at the ground and hoping it would just swallow you up.

Gabriel was thankful you stepped away when you did because he was pretty sure that his heart was pounding so hard you could hear it. But a large part of him felt disappointed with the distance. He cleared his throat, flustered as the head rose in his cheeks.

“Thank you agent. I have full confidence this mission will be a success. After all, we have our best agent on it,” he told you. Despite all the missions he had been on, all the interrogations he had conducted, this was by far the hardest time he had keeping a poker face.

“Thank you, commander,” you beamed, “With you watching my back, no way we’re failing.”

You gave him a salute and walked past him, leading the way to the gala entrance. Once you knew he couldn’t see your face, your smile widened and you chewed your lip. You told yourself to ignore the butterflies in your stomach, you had a mission to focus on. But focusing became a lot harder when Gabriel spoke again.

“Beautiful.”

You spun around, shock and confusion painted on your face. His eyes widened as it dawned on him what he had just said. He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

“Did I say that out loud?”

You turned to face him fully, taking his hand and leading him to stand beside you where you could link your arms with his.

“You know… We are dressed awful fancy,” you began, “Once we have these a-holes busted, maybe we could get a drink, sir? I don’t know what rules are in place for this sort of thing-“

“Screw the rules,” Gabriel scoffed, “We’re Blackwatch. I make the rules. And the rule is that drinks are on me.”


End file.
